Code Geass: Fire Love chapter 1
by YuseiFan
Summary: YuseiFan: Hello, all! This is my very first Code Geass fanfiction! and my very first fanfiction EVER on here! Hope you enjoy! Kallen: Review please! Lelouche: yeah and subscribe as well! YuseiFan: uhh yeah, what they said *sweatdrop* I do not own Code Geass or the characters! I own my OC and his dragon! Rated T for slight Sexual themes and mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

A young man flew through the forest on his beast as fast as he could, water dripping from them. It had been raining for over a week straight so everything was wet. The young man had a mark he beared on his stomach of a winged serpent. His name... was Cadda. The beast... was Sukka, a powerful dragon of many colors. Why were they running, you ask? Because the Britannians were after him. He WAS half-Britannian after all. But no, he chose his Japanese half and he wanted to destroy Britannia! He knew he couldn't do it on his own, of course. He knew even with Sukka it would be a hassle. So he chose his last resort... his geass. With his geass he could not only control HUMAN minds, but animals as well. He knew that IT would stop Britannia. "Why did that man give me this power?" Cadda said as he kept running. "I had never met him before. Who is he?"  
How Cadda obtained his geass...he doesnt know it, but Lelouch gave him the geass. After that...Lelouch vanished. Next thing Cadda knew, he woke up in his house. He thought it was just a dream until he accidentally USED his geass to control his parents. His parents wouldn't let Cadda keep Sukka any longer in their house because it costed too much to feed him, and, without Cadda knowing, he activated his powers and said "You two should just die!" and they shot themselves. Cadda didn't comprehend it until the police showed up and he used Sukka to fly away.  
Cadda absolutely LOVED to play with Sukka. Sukka may be a full-grown dragon, but he acts like a baby at heart. Don't let that underestimate him though. He is the most powerful creature known to man, with the ability to not only shoot fire, but...once Cadda gains his life trust, he can shoot acid as well. Sukka is a powerful dragon indeed.  
Cadda and Sukka continued running away from the Britannians. When they reached the zoo of Britannia, Cadda used his geass to control the lions to attack the military as a distraction. He used the shock to get out of sight.  
"What are we doing, Sukka?" Cadda panted, out of breath. Sukka shrugged as he panted as well. "I KILLED my own PARENTS, Sukka. We cant expect just to go back home and LIVE, can we?" Sukka shook his head. Cadda sighed as he looked at the clouds. "This is my life, Sukka...nothing but darkness. And it's all because of this power." He said as his hands formed fists. Sukka nudged him a bit, causing him to look to the skies to see a horrifying sight. "Nightmares!" Cadda gasped. They ran and hid under one of the food stands.  
"Find him! Kill him! Kill Cadda!" the general commanded. "Yes, sir!" the soldiers said in unison. The Nightmares dropped down from their carriers and began the search.  
"This...this is it, Sukka...we're gonna die..." Cadda began to form tears in his eyes. Sukka moved his head under Cadda's arms. "Heh...still the same as always, Sukka." Cadda smiled. "Hey, you! You there!" a voice called out. "I'm here to help you!" Cadda looked to where the voice was coming from. He saw a young woman with red frizz-like hair. "Who are you?" Cadda shouted. "There he is!" a soldier shouted. "There's no time for that! Move now!" she said as she hopped into a red Nightmare. "She has a Nightmare too?!" Cadda gasped. "This is it! Let's go, Sukka! Flame Blast!" Cadda growled. Sukka hissed as he took flight into the air. "Warning: Life approaching." a computer warned a pilot. "I've got you now, Cadda- WHAT?!" the pilot gasped to not see Cadda, but Sukka! "GO!" Cadda shouted. Sukka burst fire from his mouth to destroy a Nightmare. The general sneaked up behind Cadda. "I've got you now, kid." he smirked. "Cadda, behind you!" the woman shouted as she moved her Nightmare in front of him. "What?!" the General growled. His blast shot the woman's Nightmare instead of Cadda. "Gah!" the woman shouted at the impact. "Are you okay?!" Cadda shouted. "Y-yes...I'm..fine." she said as she stood her Nightmare upright. "Now...this is the end." she said. "We have won." she smirked. "What do you mean, foolish girl? You're outnumbered!" the General laughed. "Numbers don't mean shit in WAR!" she shouted as her Nightmare grabbed his Nightmare's ace. "Now it ENDS!" she shouted as she flipped a switch, destroying the other Nightmare! Cadda stood in shock. "Now we've just gotta clear out the rest of these flunkies." she panted. She passed out for a second but got back up. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn!" she grunted as she saw that the Nightmare's sword had stabbed her side. "Change of plan, I'm...sitting this...out...-" she said quietly as she passed out. Her Nightmare fell to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?!" Cadda shouted as he got into the Nightmare and brought the woman out. "She's pretty injured. SUKKA!" Cadda shouted. The dragon heard and flew down to Cadda. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to finish this...with her Nightmare." Cadda said. Sukka gave him a look, as if saying "Do you even know how to pilot that thing?" "I'll just learn on my own!" Cadda shrugged as he got into the cockpit and flew the Nightmare into the air. Sukka hissed as Nightmares surrounded him. Sukka used his feathered wings to form a barrier around him and the woman. "It ends HERE!" Cadda shouted as he charged. "FIRE!" he destroyed Nightmare after Nightmare until they issued a retreat.  
The woman hazily opened her eyes. She looked at herself, covered in bandages from her chest to her stomach. She looked at Cadda. "Thank you. I'm-" she started. "I already know who you are. You're Kallen Stadtfield. I saw your nametag on your ID inside your Nightmare." Cadda said. "Well, still, thanks, but...you see, Stadtfield isnt my real last name. I'm Kallen Kozuki, a proud Japanese woman." she said as she saluted him. "Heh, I'm half-Japanese myself." Cadda said as he patted Sukka on the head. Sukka smiled. "So he's your dragon, huh?" Kallen said, referring to Sukka. "Why, no, he's not. You see, he's a wild beast. But we've been friends ever since I was a child." Cadda said. "Ummm Kallen...I wonder if you can help me." "Huh? What do you mean?" Kallen asked curiously. "I need help with this." Cadda said as he removed his shirt, revealing a winged-serpent mark on his stomach. "I don't know what this is and I was wondering if you could help me. You see... I have the power of Geass, that not only allows me to control HUMANS, but animals as well." Cadda said. "I see." Kallen said as she reached out to feel the mark. Sukka hissed threateningly and stood in between them. "Relax, Sukka, she won't hurt us." Cadda said as he stroked Sukka's head. Sukka mumbled as he stepped away. "I think it's some sort of tattoo." Cadda said. "Well, it _feels _more like a birthmark." Kallen said as she felt it. "Why did I get it?" Cadda asked. "I don't know. But I know someone who may." Kallen smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kallen stayed with Cadda for the next few days so she could heal. Kallen had NOT gain Sukka's trust, however, and Sukka kept an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't try **anything **against Sukka. "So, who is it that you think can help me?" Cadda asked as he was making eggs. "His name is Zero. He's our leader." Kallen explained. " _Our _?" Cadda raised an eyebrow. "Our as in the Black Knights. We're sworn to take down Britannia." she said. "Oh, so you think this 'Zero' can help? How exactly?" Cadda asked. "Stop asking me so many damn questions! This is the LAST one! Because he...has geass as well..." Kallen said. "Geass...like me?" Cadda gasped. "I will take you to him once I'm fully rejuvenated." Kallen said. Cadda sighed. "Very well then. Eat." He said as he put eggs on the table. "Thank you." Kallen said as she took a bite. "That's it. Fall right into my trap, lover boy." a voice chuckled from the window.  
A few days later, Kallen was fully healed. "Wow, I healed up fast." She said as she showered. A knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Kallen growled. "It's me. I brought you some clean clothes since yours were torn." Cadda smiled. "Oh alright, come in." Kallen said as she pulled the curtain. Cadda laid the clothes on the counter and shut the door. Suddenly, a thought rushed to Kallen's mind. She dropped the showerhead. "That damned boy's cursed!" She gasped. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her cellphone. "And a curse may come upon ME as well if I don't get the hell out of here!" she gasped as she dialed Zero's number. "Zero, it's me, Kallen! I need a lift now! I'm with this cursed boy and he may be a formidable enemy." she said. A growl came from outside the door. Kallen quickly put the clothes on and blow dried her hair. Sukka walked into the bathroom. He hissed. "Oh, Sukka, what's wrong? Are you hungry, boy? Cadda hasn't fed you, has he?" Kallen said. "No, I haven't, and he'll eat anything if he's hungry." Cadda said as he stepped through the door. "I knew you'd betray me, Kallen." He smirked. "What are you talking about?!" Kallen gasped. Cadda lifted her chin. "You know what I'm talking about, Kallen. Why be so naught, hmm?" Cadda teased as he stroked her chin. Then the fact struck Kallen. Cadda LIKED her! Kallen growled and slapped his hand away. "NO WAY, BITCH! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she shouted as she ran out of the bathroom. Cadda looked to Sukka. "Catch her."


	3. Chapter 3

Kallen ran as fast as she could to try to escape Sukka, but she was no match for him. "Please...d-don't do this!" Kallen pleaded. Sukka hissed at her and pinned her down, while howling for his master. Kallen spit into the dragon's eye to blind him. She sprang to her feet and ran outside. "Zero, sir, mission failed! I need back-up now!" Kallen shouted into her communication device. "I understand, Kallen. Sending a team right away." Zero said.

Kallen jumped into the Guren Mark II. "Bang, bitch!" She laughed as she used her laser arm on Sukka. The dragon hissed as he jumped back away to dodge. "You WILL obey me." Cadda smirked. "No, I won't! You need direct eye contact to use your Geass, and we don't have direct eye contact." She smirked. "That's true, but who said I was using my Geass on _you_?" Cadda smirked, "Sukka, transform now!" He shouted to his dragon. Sukka's eyes began to glow bright yellow as he got bigger and bigger. His teeth grew longer and sharper, and he gained more spikes.

Sukka's roar shook the whole Earth. He was about as big as a skyscraper. "Ah shit!" Kallen growled, "Laser arm!" She shouted. Sukka dodged, but Kallen used her missiles from behind to make a direct hit. "Grah!" Sukka hissed. " _I can do this. He's too big which means he's super slow! _" Kallen smirked, "Using evasion mode!" She shouted.

The fight seemed to continue forever with Kallen just **barely **beating Sukka. A helicopter came down from the sky, landing right in front of Kallen. Several Nightmares came out of the helicopter and surrounded Cadda.

"There's nowhere to run, Cadda!" A voice shouted, "You WILL join me!" "Hmph, as if, who the hell do you think I am?!" Cadda growled. "I gave you your powers, ya know." The figure smirked. "Wh-what?! H-How? I-I've never seen you before in my life! How could you have given those powers to me?! Who even ARE you?!" Cadda gasped.

"My name...is Zero."


End file.
